Il pourrait bien lui pousser des ailes
by Fenicina
Summary: Loki est enfermé chez les Avengers. Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un peut d'action... Pourquoi pas même aider son frère


** Il pourrait bien lui pousser des ailes**

* * *

_Os ecrit pour les 24h du Fof  
thème: Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire_

* * *

Dire qu'il s'ennuyait est mille fois en dessous de la verité. Certe, la prison n'était pas faite pour occupé, mais quand le plus grand magicien de la galaxie en est à lancer une balle sur un mur depuis presque une année complète on pouvait imaginer à quel point l'ennuie etait un mot faible.

Il n'y avait aucun mots pour exprimer le gouffre abysal ou Loki avait l'impression d'etre prostré. Bien sur, au debut il c'etait occupé à recité son immense savoir puis il avait arpenter sa cage. Il avait ensuite essayer de briser ce fichue collier qui parvenait à se separer de sa magie, l'empechant de puiser dedant pour quoi que ce soit. Il etait bloquer dans cette affreuse pièce au quatre mur gris, au sol careler. Les quatre lumère situer dans les coins s'allumer à 6 heure et s'eteigner à 22 heures avec la precistion d'un chirugien, le repas arriver par une trappe, jamais le mee gardes, toujours les même horraire. Toujours la meme melasse incolore et degoutante, une miche de pain et de l'eau.

Il avait decider au debut de ne pas les rendres pour qu'on vienne les chercher mais apres avoir constater quand ca ne faisait que s'empiler dans un coins de la pièce , il avait finit par les rendre. Il n'etait pas stupide au point d'en faire la collection. Et si stark avait une infinité de garde, il avait aussi une infinité de platau.

Au bout de quatre ans il avait abandonner. Il n'avait eux droit ni au papier ni au crayons, ni a autre chose. A tout prendre nil preferais peut etre les goele de tanos, au moins il se passait aquelque chose. La c'etait juste une absence de stimulie, quel qu'il soit. C'etait encore plus insupportable que la torture.  
Il avait finit par reclamer une balle, puis apres moult interrogation au seins des avangers on lui avait ceder, lui proposant une simple balle de baseball. Elle etait simple, trop molle pour assomer quiquonque. Loki c'etait contenter de remercier ses hote puis aait lancer la balle contre le mur uen fois, puis deux, puis trois. Il avait depuis arreter de compter.  
Quand on parvenait à faire rebondire une balle de baseball 7 fois dans une piece de seulement quatre murs, il etait grand temps de trouver autre chose à faire.

On etait au milieux du matin quand la porte s'ouvrit faisant se redresser vivement le jeune dieux qui se retrouva braquer par quatre armes manacant. Il leva les mains en l'air.

« Stark. » articulail, il avait si peut parler que sa propre voix lui oonna etrangèrent, casser, froide, desarticuler. Il etait loins de sa superbe.

« Loki. »

Les deux enemeie de toujours s'observèrent dans un grand silence avant que loki hausse un sourcil legerement moqueur.

« Tu veux quelque chose peut etre. » le ton manquer de mordant, mais ca lui ressembler deja plus.

« Thor à besoin de ton aide. Il est ensorceller, et vos ami asgardien disent que tu es le seul à pourvoir y faire quelque chose. »

« Tu apprendra, mortel, que je peut tout defaire. » siffla il

« Sauf ma technologie apparament. » se moqua l'autre. Loki grimaça. En effet.

« désolé, je ne ferais rien. » dit il en se rasseyant alors que tony commencer deja a s'eloigner.  
« Quoi ? C'ets pas possibke une mauvaise tete pareil, ton frere vas creuver, t'as a ce point la aucune humanité ?! »

« Alors dejà, je suis une dieu, ensuote je ve enfermer dans une boite asseptisé depuis presque 4 ans si mes compte sont exacte, alors je t'avourais que l'etat de mon humanité m'importe peu, secondement, c'est mon frère adoptif, il pourrait tres bien lui pousser des ailes et des pustule. J'en aurait strictement rien à faire. Ou j'en serait responsable. »

Tony resta a observer loki puis secoua la tete. « tu t'ennuis trop pour refuser. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il realisa qu'une fois de plus l'humain taper juste. Il grogna et se leva.  
« Soitk mais si vous voulez que je le soigne, va falloir me retirer ca. » dit il en tapotant sur le bisous technologique qui bridder ses liens magique.

Tony soupira. « ouai, on verra ça sur le tas. »

Les quatre armure l'escortèrent dans les different etage alors que le jeune dieux ne pouvais s'epecher de laisser glisser son regard vers sur chaque chose à sa porter. Ils arrivère au patio ou thor etait maintenue, fievreux, une forme rougatre semblant glisser dans ses veines.  
Loki savoura le vent dans ses cheveux avant de poser le regard sur celui qui fut jadis son frère. Il se tourna vers tony.

« Je vous en prtit » dit il en indiquant le collier.

« Attention, à la moindre entourloupe, j'hésiterais pas a te défoncer comme la dernière , et on a un nouveau truc, ca empeche la teleportation dans la tour. »

« J'en prend bonne note », Promis le dieux dans uen fausse courbette avant de sourire en sentant l'entrave tomber. Il sentie de nouveau la magie affluer en lui et et il prit le temps de la ressentir avant de s'approcher de Thor. Ca allait demander un peut de travail. Il commenca a appliquer sa magie, lentement d'babord, prenant le temps de la retrouver comme on rentre dans une vielle maison laisser intact, puis il les entoura d'un aura vert , pusiant dans ses ressources pour etteindre le mal qui le ronger. Tout les Avengers au complet l'observer avec méfiance, pres a bondir au moindre geste.  
Il aurait deja put tous les tuer mais il s'en abtient. Il devait d'abord sauver Thor.  
Une fois ceci fait la lame qui effleura sa jugulaire l'empecha de bouger. On lui remit le collier et on le renvoya en prison, comme un outilsqu'une fois utiliser on ranger dans l'armoire en haut de l'etagère jusqu'à quelle prenne la poussière.

Tony se tourna vers thor.

« Tu es sur que ca ne te dérange pas qu'on le garde. »

« Bien que ce soit mon frère, il mérite sa condamnation. Ici ou ailleurs, j'en aurait strictement rien à faire. » finit par confesser le dieux nordique avec un moue dépité pour son pauvre frère.  
Une fois hors de vue, il sortie une balle de baseball de sa poche , souri et la rangea, un eclat de malice dans le regard.


End file.
